The present disclosure relates generally to reducing antenna interference from circuitry on an electronic device and, more particularly, to reducing interference from nearby display circuitry.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Handheld electronic devices increasingly incorporate a multitude of high frequency components, such as fast-switching display circuitry. These high frequency components may create noise that can mix with the radio frequency (RF) transmitter of the handheld electronic device, thus causing antenna interference. For example, antenna interference in a handheld cellular phone, such as a model of the iPhone® available from Apple Inc., may cause reduced call quality, increased bit error rate, increased signal to noise ratio, and dropped calls.